The Eyes of the Dragon, and Winds of Eras Past
by Gale-of-Time
Summary: What if the crimson dragon is not the only dragon, what if Yusei wasn't the only who to experience Zero Reverse, what if he had cousins, two, that were with him the whole time. This is the story of Arya and Iris Crescent the twin cousins of Yusei. The girls, five years older than Yusei, have many mysteries about them, like what is behind the eyepatches they wear


**This is my first fanfiction I hope that you like it.**

**I added a song, called Euterpe(from Guilty Crown) with one of the English translations of it, as a lullaby that Iris and Arya learned from their aunt, I put it there because I though that it sort of fit**

**Iris: Make sure to give the writer suggestions and helpful criticism in the comments would be helpful and appreciated**

**Arya: Even if you can't review, read and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and I do ****NOT**** the song Euterpe from Guilty Crown, I do however own Iris and all the other OCs in this Fanfic**

* * *

Prologue: Zero Reverse

"Awwww!" the five-year- old twins cooed as they looked down at their sleeping baby cousin. The girls had taken eye patches not a moment ago and had been singing a joyous fanfare when they noticed that Yusei had begun to sway and wave his arms with the music.

" Isn't that the cutest thing you ever saw, Arya," one sister whispered, combing a lock of her violet hair away from her now uncovered eye, revealing a dragon sign on it. She turned to her sister and they met each other's eyes, they turned back to the child reaching out to place their hands on his cheeks.

"Yes, I do believe he is the most adorable thing I ever saw, Iris," the sister named Arya replied. The two girls locked eyes again and an odd understanding seemed to pass between the two, a type of understanding that was silent, one that did not require spoken words. The twins, like some other twins, had a sort of telepathic connection that allowed them to communicate with each other and their duel spirits without speaking aloud.

'_What do you think spirit nymph?'_ the girl named Iris called to one of the duel spirits that had appeared at their sides. The spirit she had called to with her mind looked like an elf with leaf wings, green hair, emerald eyes, and was taller than both of the girls put together.

The spirit looked down and smiled at them in an odd manner before answering. '_I agree with you that he is cute but I think the child would prefer it if you were singing rather than staring,' _the nymph stepped back and sat down on the floor laying the skirt of her dress neatly across her knees.

The two girls looked at one another, smiled, stood, and while lifting their heads to an imaginary sky, began to sing. This time the song they sang was a lullaby, a ballad of sorts, and the twins voices, who sang in perfect unison, seemed to spin and twirl like a flower swaying in the wind.

Wild flower, blossoming

I beg of you, tell me so I know to

Why do people fight?

They all act as if it's right

Don't they know

That's no, way to live

The girl's voices paused and listened for a heartbeat; more duel spirits had appeared and were humming the tune, for they knew it well.

Valiant flower, blossoming

What can you see?

When you look down on me

Why can't people say

That their sorry for the way

That they fought, I thought

We once could

When the sky has cleared

And rains have passed

I still won't forget the past

You are not alone on your own

I remember you back then

Trembling in front of me

Crying deep inside silently

The girls paused again as they listened to the background music of the spirits who had gathered around them. The two took a step toward one another, raised one hand to their chests, the other out in front of them, closed their eyes, and began to sing.

When you see loved ones withering

What do you do with your remaining time

When your leaves can't speak a word

And your thoughts cannot be heard

How do you convey your love

The girls lightly grabbed each other's hands and swung each other so that they were back-to-back.

Ahh . . .

They intertwined their fingers in the other's hand as their arms fell to their sides and they leaned against one another.

When the summer's sun is hiding and

Winds are harsh against our backs

Everything seems to overlap

I'll sing in your memory

All the times you spent with me

We've lost your name, but I'll sing for you again

The girls took a step away from one another, their eyes still closed, one turned to the sleeping Yusei, the other to the spirit audience, and they bowed, turned to the opposite audience and bowed again before standing straight and smiling with joy at each other.

At this point the spirits had begun clapping, for they had no fear of waking a sleeping child who neither see nor hear them. Cerberus, Chimera, Tanuki, and Kistune gave howls of approval, and Spirit Nymph and Konohanasakuya-hime were clapping and smiling sweetly at the girls.

All of them seemed to wish that this happiness, this tranquil moment would last forever, however all goods things must eventually come to an end.

_'Mistresses, I sense some sort of tumult going on further in the building, I think it is time that we take our leave,' _a beautiful spirit with long silver hair, who was wearing an elegant kimono.

_'Alright, Sakuya-hime, I guess we will see later,'_ Arya said as she stood up to say goodbye to the spirits.

Then all hell broke loose, the duel spirits quickly retreated to their realm. Loud sirens had begun to go off, the lights started flashing red, and the speakers were saying "code red." The twins, who had begun to stand up, jumped into action suddenly knowing exactly what to do, they ran in opposite directions. Arya ran to where their duel decks were and quickly collected them and the three duel disk and put them in a bag that had been on the floor. Iris reached down and grabbed Yusei, who was now crying.

Just as the girls had gathered everything up their aunt and uncle Fudo came rushing in.

"Are you guys alright," their aunt said with panic in her voice, she rushed over and took Yusei from Iris' arms standing straight again and taking Iris' hand with her free hand. The ground began shake fiercely causing them all to lose their balance.

"We need to hurry to the escape area," their uncle said stepping forward to grab Arya' hand as he regained his balance. The five rushed down the hallways as the sirens grew louder and the speakers saying something about malt down being eminent.

When they reached the room with the escape pods the girl's aunt set Yusei back in Iris' arms kissing both them and Arya on the forehead, she looked up to her husband, who nodded, gave them a quick hug and then turned around and ran out of the room. The girl's uncle then shuffled the three children into one of the escape pods.

"Uncle, what's going on, where did Auntie go, aren't you coming with us?" Arya pleaded with her uncle as he got them situated.

"Professor Roman is doing something to the reactor, your Auntie has gone to try and stop him, and I am afraid that no, we cannot come with you," he replied calmly with solemn look on his face. Closing the hatch on the escape pod, he waved goodbye, and press the button the released the escape pod.

This was how Arya and Iris' remembered their last carefree day with their aunt and uncle Fudo, but the one fact that they both remembered the most was the name of the person who had caused it to all fall to pieces. . . Roman. . .

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**It will take some time to right the next chapter but I hope to have it up in the next ****couple of days but it might take a week seeing as the main story line won't com in for a few more chapters**


End file.
